


Never coming home.

by Allamazingfandomsarenotonfire



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Broken Promises, Character Death, Denial, Depression, Drinking to Cope, Emotional Trauma, Fear, Gun Violence, Heavy Drinking, M/M, Self-Hatred, War, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:02:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8726545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allamazingfandomsarenotonfire/pseuds/Allamazingfandomsarenotonfire
Summary: An even sadder take on The Ghost Of You by My Chemical Romance.





	

**Franks POV**

It was the night before we left.

We were having a party- a dance if you will- to say goodbye to our loved ones.

It'd just be me, but when I decided to join the military, the boys wouldn't let me unless they did, too.

So its my fault if any of them get hurt.

Gerard, Bob, Ray and I played a slow song so Mikey could dance with Alicia at least once before we left.

They never broke eye contact.

It was almost dawn, and we had to go.

We said our final goodbyes, and we left.

Mikey stopped for a moment and looked back at Alicia, then smiled and nodded as if saying "It'll be ok."

We got to sit at the bar for about an hour before we had to get on the boat.

After a few drinks, Mikey showed how unprepared he was for this.

"I don't think I can do this."

"Don't worry Mikey, I won't let anything happen to you." Gerard patted his arm with a smile.

"Yeah man, everything will be okay." Ray patted his back and smiled as well.

"Thanks guys." He nodded and pushed up his glasses. Even though I could still tell, he was definitely not ready for this.

_Gerard showed signs of fear._

By his sixth drink, he was shouting about how sorry he was for getting Mikey into this situation and he wouldn't be able to live with himself if something happened to him.

After a while, the fear faded out of all of us.

I accidentally knocked Mikey's drink over and couldn't save it on time, and Gerard laughed at me for ten straight minutes.

We were able to enjoy each others company before the next day.  
****

We were almost to shore.

Two of the guys onboard puked on our way there.

I looked around and saw Bob was emotionless.

Ray said a short prayer.

Mikey looked _terrified_.

I kissed my locket around my neck that Gerard had given me a few years ago

Gerard looked angry.

He was determined to keep his word.

When we finally got there, we immediately started jumping off and running through the water. It became harder and harder as my boots filled up and my uniform absorbed it.

 _Gunfire_.

I got salt water and debris in my eyes, but I had to push past it.

We ran to a safe zone where we could sit for a moment and have a quick thought about what to do next.

 _Explosions_.

As I look around, I don't see Ray or Mikey.

There's so much gunfire I cant hear myself think.

I see Gerard frantically look around until he spotted Mikey about 25 feet away behind a large metal barricade.

The barricade wasn't safe enough.

"Mikey, we have to get Mikey!" Gerard panicked. I tried to calm him, but that's when Mikey made a run for it.

He took a few steps towards us and Gerard held his hand out as a gesture saying "I'll protect you."

_But, Mikey stopped._

_He fell._

_There was a hole in his chest._

" ** _MIKEY! MIKEY NO!_** " Gerard tried to run to him, but it was too dangerous.

Bob and I held him back, but he was still fighting.

We brought him down and pinned him to the ground as he screamed for his brother.

Ray ran to Mikey's side and attempted to stop the bleeding.

_But then Mikey stopped moving._  
_Stopped struggling._  
_Stopped screaming._

_His eyes were still open_.

Gerard sort of gave up, right then and there.

I saw it in his eyes.

_I should have held him._

But we had to continue on through the heart ache and the emotional trauma.

We had to drag Gerard through the rest of the three day war, which we later on won.

_But Gerard didn't._

When we arrived home, he didn't smile once.

_I should have held him._

He was at Mikey's funeral, but somewhere else in his mind.

_I should have held him._

The day after, he came to my house and sobbed on my shoulder.

_And I held him._

But I should have held him tighter.

_He disappeared a day later._

The police found his body frozen, pale and lifeless curled up under a bench with a death grip on a bottle of whiskey a few miles away at a park where him, Mikey and I used to go and drink late at night.

No note.

No goodbye.

No explanation.

_I should have held him on the battlefield._

_I should have held him when we got home._

_I should have held him at the funeral._

_I should have held him tighter the night before._

But I didn't.

And there's no changing that now.

And its _all_ my fault.

 _Gerard is never coming home_.


End file.
